1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for displaying lists of information stored in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. In addition, mobile terminals can also receive broadcast and multicast signals, which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. Recently, as touch screens are increasingly applied to terminals, there have been efforts to provide a user interface allowing users to conveniently manipulate menus while minimizing touch manipulations to read information.